


And Baby Makes Three

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy, Married Life, Pre-Series, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary finds out she is expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the prompt: Supernatural, pre-series, a happy day for the Winchester family (before the demon visit)

Mary couldn't help the smile on her lips as she sat in the bathroom and looked down at the pregnancy test in her hands. A test that was telling her that she was pregnant with her and John's first baby.

A baby they had been planning for, for a bit now and finally she was pregnant and she was sure she had never felt this happy. Well maybe the day she had married John. Then she had felt about this happy too.

Standing from where she had been sitting on the closed toilet lid, Marry left the bathroom with the pregnancy test in hand. Heading to the bedroom where John was waiting on her.

"Well?" John asked when she walked into the room. "Are we having a baby."

Mary nodded her head as she walked to where John sat at the edge of the bed. "We're having a baby," she grinned as she held the test out to him. "We're actually having a baby and we're going to have a baby in a matter of months," she said as her grin grew.

She could only imagine what it would be like, life with a baby. It scared her but at the same time it made her happy. Knowing she had created another human life. Knowing that she'd get to see this baby get to grow up and one day have their own family.

"A baby," John spoke as he took the test. A grin soon forming on his own lips. "We actually finally did it."


End file.
